


Direct me in the right way

by corezonada



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [2]
Category: Music RPF, Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corezonada/pseuds/corezonada
Summary: Vio a Roger acercándose a él, el pelo una mata de fuego, los ojos incendiados. Tenía todavía las baquetas en sendas manos y las utilizó ya no para tocar nada, sino para señalarse, sin pudor alguno, la entrepierna.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Direct me in the right way

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta está basada en [este live](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJvO2kuZ5ts) de la canción Liar. Ocurre justo al finalizar ese concierto, probablemente de camino al backstage, de modo que están todavía vestidos como en el escenario (o a medio vestir, en el caso de Roger, je).

**1977**

—¡Brian!

El susodicho se giró a medio camino a la salida. Vio a Roger acercándose a él, el pelo una mata de fuego, los ojos incendiados. Tenía todavía las baquetas en sendas manos y las utilizó ya no para tocar nada, sino para señalarse, sin pudor alguno, la entrepierna.

Brian dejó escapar una risa ahogada, exhausta.  
—Has disfrutado el concierto, por lo que veo —le soltó. Roger le miró casi con incredulidad, su postura intacta frente a un Brian que entonces empezó a moverse incómodo sobre su propio eje—. Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?  
—¿Lo preguntas tú en serio?

La mirada del más alto se dirigió otra vez hacia por debajo de la cintura del baterista y se mantuvo allí, procesando, maquinando el devenir. — Los chicos están ahí afuera.  
Roger bufó de impaciencia. Se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y cogió a Brian de la nuca, por encima de los rizos, hablándole todavía a una distancia prudencial, pero quemando. —También mis fans. ¿Cuánto más quieres que las haga esperar?

Algo cambió en la actitud del guitarrista, que sonrió con la boca abierta y un brillo de competitividad oscura en los ojos. Le cogió también de la nuca, un poquito más fieramente de lo que hiciera su compañero, y en esa suerte de abrazo torcido y mal ejecutado se guiaron el uno al otro hacia el rincón más escondido que vieron. Roger dejó caer las baquetas y se desabrochó el cinturón y Brian apoyó una mano contra la pared para curvarse y poder meter la otra en los pantalones abiertos del rubio. Se detuvo, sin embargo, sin previo aviso, y retiró el contacto sólo para intentar apartarse la larga manga de su outfit blanco.

—¿¡Estás de puta coña!?  
—¡No quiero que se manche!  
—¡Eres una estrella del rock, joder, no un empleado de lavandería! —Roger cogió la manga de Brian, la sostuvo a la altura de su codo y con la mano libre volvió a amarrarse a su pelo, esta vez sí que con urgencia, con ferocidad— Cómo te gusta hacerte de rogar.  
—Eh, tú sabías a lo que venías —replicó él, pegando más su cuerpo al torso desnudo de Roger y, esta vez sí, introduciendo al completo la mano, los dedos muy estirados para recogerlo todo en un puño—. Ahora —suspiró, más para sí que para el baterista, pero Roger pareció tomarlo como una señal porque todo su cuerpo reaccionó de golpe. Acercó la cara de Brian hacia la suya y le respiró, fuerte, sobre la mejilla, para acabar hundiéndose en su cuello donde mordería con tanta fuerza que le podría haber dejado la piel a tiras. El otro hombre jadeó sobre sus mechones rubios y ambos se dejaron llevar por el olor a sudor y a sexo, por las vibraciones de la masturbación y por los recuerdos tan recientes que lo confundían todo con amplificaciones, pantallazos de luz y un público ovacionante.

Acabaron respirando el uno sobre la boca del otro, sin forma de beso sino más bien de auténtica y torpe búsqueda de oxígeno. Se mantuvieron así hasta el último momento, los ojos entrecerrados, notando con suave satisfacción cómo el líquido llenaba los ya sobreexplotados dedos del guitarrista. Luego, Roger soltó una carcajada, y Brian le sonrió con una vergüenza muy incipiente.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —dijo, quizás todavía hablándose más a sí mismo que al baterista. Retiró la mano y se miró los dedos sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Roger frente a él—. Dios, esta no es manera de hacer estas cosas.  
—¿Ah, no? —El rubio se terminó de cerrar los pantalones y recuperó las baquetas del suelo, con las que empezó a darle a Brian pequeños redobles sobre el brazo para animarle a moverse de allí—. ¡Perdona por no elegir dónde se me pone dura, tío!  
—¿Sabes? Eso demuestra una gran capacidad de autocontrol.  
—Necesito un cigarro. ¿Dónde están las fans?

Ambos eran conscientes de lo mucho que seguían quemando sus cuerpos incluso con la tela por encima. Roger le arregló la camisa con gestos bruscos y Brian se fijó en que el torso del baterista había salido bastante ileso, a fin de cuentas. Se dieron el visto bueno con una rápida evaluación y, sin más, volvieron sobre sus pasos, seguros de que la intensidad del concierto justificaría cualquier marca en la piel, gota de sudor o respiración acelerada.


End file.
